Conventional vending machines have article conveyor mechanisms each designed for storing and conveying articles of one type only. In order to enable a single vending machine to vend different kinds of articles, the vending machine must incorporate as many article conveyor mechanisms as there are article types to be sold. Therefore, the prior vending machines capable of vending different articles have been large in size, a significant disadvantage when many different kinds of articles are to be sold in small quantities.